


Love Finds A Way/It Just Takes A Little Time

by NoPenIntended



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPenIntended/pseuds/NoPenIntended
Summary: Grantaire, an art student, is rudely awoken by a ruckus outside.Somehow, the noise might just be worth it.





	Love Finds A Way/It Just Takes A Little Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Les Mis fanfic, I really hope you like it!  
> I didn't even get to fit my favorite line in here sksksksk I might have to write a sequel just for that

_It was too early in the morning_ , Grantaire decided, looking at his alarm, which read eleven am. 

He didn't even have classes today, and he had been planning to spend the Saturday as he spent all Saturdays; watching Netflix and 'planning' his next project until his roommate, Courfeyrac, came barging into the room and dragged him out somewhere, typically a bar.

But instead of being allowed a long nap, he had been awoken by the sounds of a clamoring crowd outside. One voice, strong and vibrant above the rest, rose to Grantaire's window. _Red._ The anger in it was at once foreign and familiar to him. Pulling on a hoodie, paint splattered and tattered, Grantaire stumbled down the stairs and outside.

Outside held a small congregation of college students, but what they lacked in numbers, they made up in with passion. Grantaire rubbed his eyes. It was far too early in the morning to deal with _passion_. He searched for the leader of the group, stopping when he found a blond, standing tall above the rest and controlling the group with his words.

"We must not lie down and let those in charge destroy us!" he was shouting to the crowd in his scarlet tone. Grantaire quirked an eyebrow at the naive bravery.

"And how do you suppose we do that, o mighty Apollo?" he called back before he even realised he was doing it. He could see the blond's eyebrows furrow in anger. 

"R! You made it!" Courfeyrac called, standing off to the side of the blond, holding hands with a brunet wearing glasses. Grantaire hadn't even seen him, so focused he was on the blond. 

"You know this man, Courf?" the blond asked. Courfeyrac nodded.

"That's Grantaire, Enjolras. My roommate? I've been asking him to come to a protest for months, but he's never up in time."

"I wouldn't be up for this one, had it not been for you shouting below my dorm on a Saturday morning," Grantaire chimed in. The blond-- Enjolras-- fixed him with an intense glare. "Some people are trying to sleep, you know." Glare. "Sleep? Have you heard of it?"

"I don't have the time to sit around lazily like some people do," Enjolras replied. "Not while there's still people suffering."

"They'll still be suffering in the afternoon, Apollo. But I wouldn't be, because I'd have gotten my ten hours of sleep."

"How can you stand to sleep, knowing there are people in the world too afraid to?"

"That fact won't change no matter how long I sleep. And for the sake of Courf and all the other people around me, sleep is a virtue of mine."

"One of your very few, I see." 

"You wound me. Not all of us can be gods." Grantaire continued looking at Enjolras. "You're a brave fool, Apollo." 

"Why are you still here, if only to criticize? Go home, Grantaire." 

"You won't get rid of me so quickly, Enjolras. I know about people like you. This isn't going to end well for you."

"So then why do you insist on staying?"

"Every god needs his skeptic, if you will permit it." Recognition, loathing, and something else flashed in Enjolras's blue eyes. 

"Very well."


End file.
